Guardian of Kingdom Heart's
by Elemental77
Summary: Remake. Naruto has strange dreams and then meets a mysterious girl during the Chunin Exams. He is then sent to other worlds and must save them from the darkness. Naruto/Harem Terrible summary I know but I can't do any better. Enjoy.
1. Dream's and Key's

**Again I would like to apologise for not updating ANYTHING in a long time. I have been very busy with school so i have not had much time to do anything. When I did have time I didn't know what to write so I read my story and realised that it could be a lot better so I have decided to re write it. I have also chosen all the worlds and who will be in the harem. I am also sorry to say that Hinata is not in the harem, I just felt as though she wouldn't do for the story.**

**For the characters appearance, they will be the same as they are in the show. Unless they are changed then I will not bother mentioning their appearance.**

**Sorry, I'm rambling. Without further ado, please enjoy.**

* * *

Opening his eyes Naruto saw he wasn't anywhere he recognised. Looking from where he is standing it looked like he was on a platform of sorts but the scenery was completely black. The platform also held a picture. The picture was of him in different clothes with a small circle of Sasuke in it and other people that he didn't recognise. He noticed that his eyes were closed as if he was asleep and then he saw a strange looking weapon that he was holding. It looked like a giant key and this confused him. Then all of a sudden a voice called out **"So much to do...So little time"**Naruto looked around and called out but he couldn't even hear himself. **"Take your time"** the voice called out again **"Don't be afraid. The door is still shut"** Something made Naruto look forward **"Now step forward"** Walking towards the center three pedestals appeared. To his left a black shield with the leaf insignia on it appeared **"Power sleeps within you..."** then to his right to the other pedestal and a staff appeared still with the leaf insignia on top of it **"If you give it form..."** on the final pedestal a sword appeared still with the leaf insignia **"It will give you strength"** looking at each of them Naruto was confused on what to do until he heard **"Choose well"** that was all that needed to be said.

Walking up to the shield Naruto held it. He suddenly felt like he could get hit by a train and walk away from it without a scratch. Putting it down he walked up to the staff. Again he felt different but he now felt like he had an endless amount of energy. Finally walking up to the sword he held it and felt powerful. Holding the blade he smiled and heard the voice again **"The power of the warrior, invincible courage, the sword of destruction"** hearing this Naruto thought it sounded a lot like him **"Is this the power you seek?"** Naruto held the blade again in a more comfortable manner making it glow and disappear **"Your path is set"** Looking back he could still see the staff and shield **"Now what will you give up in exchange?"** looking between the two Naruto frowned in thought. Then he smirked and walked towards the staff **"The power of the mystic, inner strength, a staff of wonder and ruin. Will you give up this power?"** Nodding it then glowed and disappeared.

**"You have chosen the power of the warrior. You have given up the power of the mystic. Your path is now set"** with that the pedestals disappeared and everything began to shake. The platform he was on also began to shatter like glass and then he fell. But he didn't feel like he was falling, instead he felt like he was flying. Another platform appeared and he landed on it. Like the first one it held a picture of him sleeping but this time it had seven silhouettes around him.

The sword then reappeared in Naruto's hand and the voice said **"You have gained the power to fight"** Taking a few swings to test it out Naruto smiled at how natural it felt to wield the blade **"Use this power to protect yourself and others"** strange creatures then rose up from the ground and Naruto had no idea what they were. It has a round, spherical head with circular, glowing yellow eyes. It also has two long, twisted antennae sprouting out of the top of its head. Each of its hands has three clawed fingers. With the exception of its eyes, the creature's body is completely black **"There will be times you have to fight, keep the light burning strong"** and with that the creatures attacked without warning. It didn't take long for Naruto to defeat them; he just swung the blade a few time and they disappeared in a puff of black smoke. A shadow then appeared and covered the entire platform. Naruto then began to sink into it and there was nothing he could do.

He then felt himself hit ground. Looking, it was the same platform just with a different colour. Getting up he noticed a door on the other side. Walking up to it he examined it. Feeling it was safe Naruto opened the doors and a bright light shown through.

**"Fight the darkness to protect the light"**

* * *

Naruto sat up on his bed. He looked around and saw himself in his room so he sighed in relief _'Strange dream'_ he thought with a frown. He looked to his left at a calendar and smiled when he saw it was the day of the Chunin Exams '_Soon I will be a Chunin and I will be one step closer to that hat'_ he thought thinking of becoming Hokage, the leader to the Hidden Leaf Village. Getting up Naruto went through his morning rituals and changed into his orange jumpsuit that screams 'KILL ME' When he was ready he went to his door, went through it and ran to Ichirakus.

Whilst walking, after having ramen, he couldn't help but frown when he saw everybody glare at him. All his life Naruto has always been alone. He is an orphan and doesn't know who his family is. Naruto's life was a dark one. Almost everybody in the village believed he was the demon that attacked the village on the day Naruto was born. Naruto learned why the villagers treated him this way because when he failed the Genin exams a third time his 'Sensei' tried to 'help' him. But it was a trap and it was then that Mizuki, the traitor, told Naruto he had the Nine Tailed Demon Fox sealed inside him. Normally someone with this kind of life would be a dark person that would kill anybody. But not Naruto. No matter what he always had a smile on his face and vowed to protect the village even if they hurt him. He scoffed lightly only to earn a few glares _'Why can't these people realise that I'm as human as they are? If you seal a kunai into a scroll, it's still a scroll and not a kunai!'_ he shouted in his mind. Naruto was actually smarter than anybody realises but just hides it from the villagers. He looked up and saw that he was in front of the Academy with his team waiting in front.

He waved and saw his best friend, Sasuke Uchiha; nod at him whilst his other teammate, Sakura Haruno, scowled at him for no reason "Hey guys" said Naruto with a grin.

"Hey" said back Sasuke with another nod. Even if people didn't realise it, he and Naruto were actually best friends. He is the last of the Uchiha clan. His brother, Itachi, killed his entire family. Because of this Sasuke went into a deep depression that nobody could get him out of. That is until he met Naruto. Sasuke was just walking home one day until he saw Naruto run with a terrified look on his face. He was about to ask what happened until he saw a massive mob made of ninja's and civilians and they were all calling him demon. Sasuke stopped them before they harmed Naruto and he learned of Naruto's past. They were both the same. No family and a dark past. Ever since then they had been friends and trained together. Sasuke even knows about the demon inside Naruto. Surprisingly enough he even joined in on some of Naruto's pranks.

"Naruto! You almost made us late!" screeched Sakura. She was a self-centred person believing she was the only person for Sasuke. She, along with Ino, do what ever they can to be with Sasuke because they are his fan girls. Sakura hates Naruto even though he has never done anything to harm her. She mainly hates him because she thinks it will help her get closer to Sasuke. She also believes that Naruto us annoying for being in love with her even though it isn't true. Naruto never really had a crush on Sakura and only acted like he did to help fool people into thinking he was an idiot.

"Hey I'm here aren't I?" Naruto asked back.

Before Sakura could say anything, Sasuke said "Let's go" She agreed wholeheartedly and, with a sigh from Naruto and Sasuke, they all walked in. When they entered they found a lot of people on the second floor. Both Naruto and Sasuke knew that there was a genjutsu so they stayed quiet and walked past, even with a confused Sakura following. When they got to the classroom that they were meant to go to, they found Kakashi standing in front of the door. After a quick talk they entered and were immediately bombarded with killing intent from nearly everybody. Sakura was trembling because she wasn't use to it, even after the mission involving Zabuza. Both Naruto and Sasuke were fine because they had worse aimed at them, mainly Naruto with Sasuke near by.

The exam started and, much to Naruto's dismay, it was a written exam. It lasted for nearly an hour with people having to cheat to pass. Multiple teams failed for being caught but almost half stayed. The proctor, Ibiki, then gave the final question, which terrified a few more teams into leaving. Having enough of it Naruto stood up and basically declared that he wouldn't give up. This stopped teams from leaving and for Ibiki to tell everyone they pass. After his story of protecting information at any cost, the second proctor burst through the window. Anko, the second proctor, told everyone to meet her at Training Ground 44 in an hour.

When they got there Naruto couldn't help but stare at the forest or, more specifically, the darkness that was inside "You ok?" questioned Sasuke as he pocketed a Heaven Scroll.

Shaking his head Naruto answered, "Yeah just thought I saw something"

The team walked to their gate and Sasuke asked, "What's wrong? You don't usually get that look unless something happened"

Naruto looked at him before looking towards Sakura, who was walking in front of them. Looking back at Sasuke he said "A dream I had last night just has me on edge" He looked at Sasuke again and saw the look that said 'explain' so, with another sigh, he said, "I dreamt I landed on a platform that had a big picture of me. It shown me asleep and holding a big key, like a weapon. This voice came out of nowhere and it mentioned a door and that there wasn't enough time. Then three objects appeared"

"Objects?" repeated Sasuke.

"A sword, a shield, and a staff. It then told me choose one so I chose the sword. Then the voice told me to give up something so I chose the staff. Once I chose, the platform shattered and I fell to another platform. This also had the same picture of me on it but it also had seven silhouettes around me as well. It then mentioned something about me having the power to fight and then the sword appeared. Suddenly these...creatures came out of nowhere and I attacked them. Whilst I was fighting, the voice said something about keeping the light burning strong. Once the creatures were gone a shadow covered the platform and it disappeared. I fell again and landed on another platform. This platform was the same as the second one but in a different colour. A door was there so I opened it. There was a bright light and the voice said to fight the darkness and protect the light"

Sasuke was very interested in the dream "And then what?"

"Then I woke up," said Naruto causing Sasuke to nearly face fault.

_'Good ending to the dream'_he thought sarcastically with his left eye twitching.

"But it felt so real" said Naruto as he looked at his hand.

"So why do you stare at the forest then?"

"The reason I keep looking at the forest is because I feel like there's something there watching me. I guess the dream just has me on edge" said Naruto with a shrug.

Sasuke stayed quiet before saying "Maybe"

It was then the bell went and all the gates opening. Without hesitating, every team ran straight in. When Team 7 ran inside, Naruto didn't see a pair of yellow eyes staring at him from a distance.

After a half hour of running, Naruto and his team decided to take a small rest and walk for a little. Whilst walking a sound caught their attention "That...sounded like screaming" said Sakura with Naruto nodding "I do not like this place"

"Oh come on" said Naruto "Let's just find the other scroll and get to the tower" His face then looked like he ate something sour "Excuse me, I have too...you know" he said walking to a tree trunk. He unzipped his trousers only for Sakura to hit him over his head.

"Get out of here!" she shouted "Not in front of me you don't! Take it somewhere else!"

"Alright already" said Naruto walking through a bush.

"Be careful," advised Sasuke.

"Will do" Naruto said back before continuing his walk. When he finished he was about to walk back to his friends until he had this strange feeling. Stopping he looked around, only for a bright light to blind him.

* * *

He opened his eyes to see himself on top of the Hokage Tower and surrounded by three people. One was the Hokage who Naruto considered his grandfather and first precious person. The second person was Iruka, his first teacher and his brother figure. The third and final person was Kakashi, his current sensei and other brother figure. The voice from before called out **"The door still won't open. Tell me more about yourself,"** it said.

Naruto was confused until the Third, Hiruzen, spoke "What is most important to you? Being the best, friendship, or your prized possessions?" he asked.

Naruto didn't have to think and replied "Friendship" He blinked and was surprised that he could talk. He tried talking again but couldn't.

His thoughts were stopped when the Hokage chuckled "Is friendship such a big deal?"

Naruto furrowed his brow in confusion. He looked at Iruka for an answer but got another question "What do you want out of life?" he asked, "To see rare sights, to broaden your horizons, or to be strong?"

Naruto thought for a moment before answering "To be strong"

"To be strong, huh?" Iruka questioned with a smile.

Again confused Naruto finally turned to Kakashi expecting a question, which the Jonin gave "What are you so afraid of?" Naruto narrowed his eyes and tried to shout out that he wasn't afraid of anything but Kakashi continued "Getting old, being different, or being indecisive?"

This made Naruto stop "Being different" he whispered.

Kakashi gave an eye smile "Being different? Is that really so scary?"

Without realising, Naruto walked to the edge of the tower and looked out to the village. The voice came back **"You believe friendship is important. You want to be strong. You are afraid of being different"** it said, **"Your adventure begins in the dead of night. Your road won't be easy, but a rising sun awaits your journey's end"** Naruto nodded in understanding **"The day you will open the door is both far off and near"**

The bright light appeared again and Naruto found himself on another platform. This one held seven silhouettes with two giant keys crossing each other. He took a few steps forward and those creatures appeared again. On instinct he took a stance and the sword appeared. He smiled and started fighting. Like before they were easily defeated. Just a few strikes and they disappeared in black smoke, and his sword vanished in a flash of light. A light appeared from above and shined down on the edge of the platform. Steps made from stained glass appeared. With nothing left to do, Naruto started walking.

He made it to another platform and this one had a picture of his head, eyes closed, and seven silhouettes around him. Naruto looked towards the light that was still above him and the voice returned **"The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes"**Sensing something Naruto turned and widened his eyes when he saw his shadow rise from the ground **"Don't be afraid"** the voice spoke **"And don't forget..."** the shadow rose until it became a giant that looked menacing. Naruto ran to the edge of the platform but couldn't see a way out. Steeling himself, Naruto summoned his sword and ran at the giant. Naruto struck the shadow's leg but nothing happened and Naruto had to jump away from being swatted away. The giant's fist then slammed into the ground and Naruto expected the platform to shatter but was surprised when, what appeared to be a portal appeared. Thinking it was his chance; Naruto ran at the fist and repeatedly hit it. He grinned when he saw the giant flinch from every strike. He jumped away when the portal expanded and those little creatures returned.

Scowling, Naruto ran and started striking down all the creatures. He jumped away to avoid the giant's fist and grinned when he saw it try to make another portal. The second it did, Naruto struck it with everything he had. The giant shadow thrashed around before it looked angry, if possible. The sword Naruto was holding disappeared and he had to jump back. He grew confused when the giant grabbed the edges of the platform. A portal made of shadows appeared beneath Naruto **"But don't be afraid"** the voice said, returning from where it came. The portal appeared to be trying to drag Naruto into it **"You hold the mightiest weapon of all"** Naruto tried to get out the portal but couldn't **"So don't forget"** Naruto widened his eyes when he saw the shadow cover him and everything blacked out. The voice appeared saying,

**"You are the one who will open the door"**

* * *

Opening his eyes Naruto saw the trees blocking the suns rays. He slowly sat up and blinked _'Another dream? But I didn't fall asleep did I?'_ he thought in confusion. An explosion drew his attention so he turned and saw Sasuke fly away from an explosion and land on the ground. Quickly getting back up, Naruto jumped to the trees so he could find out what's going on.

He saw Sasuke stand before a Genin wearing strange clothing's appeared behind him. He listened "Sorry, this is one test you fail" the Genin said, "Now hand over the scroll or you die"

Naruto growled before jumping and throwing a kunai. He landed on the ground and watched the kunai. The Genin saw it coming however and jumped out of the way. Sasuke smirked when he saw an opportunity so he focused his chakra and caught the kunai beneath his foot. He activated his Sharingan and spun around, launching the kunai at the Genin. Said Genin moved out of the way of the kunai but failed to notice Naruto appearing in front of him. It was too late when Naruto stabbed him in the chest, missing the Genin's heart.

"Are you alright?!" shouted Sakura to Sasuke as she caught up.

He growled and looked at her "Don't just stand there! Chances are this guy isn't alone! The others could strike any second now!" he said and they both looked around cautiously.

The Genin coughed as he jumped away from Naruto, clutching his chest "I wish" he scoffed "I came alone so as to not arouse suspicion. Big mistake!" he shouted before jumping away. Naruto jumped over to his team when he knew it was safe.

"What happened when I left?" he asked. They all walked to a small clearing and talked quietly "So that guy came impersonating me?"

"Yeah and a poor job he did as well" said Sasuke "What happened with you anyway?"

Naruto glanced at Sakura for a moment before sighing, "I must have been knocked out or something. I woke up when you jumped away from that explosion," he answered looking at Sasuke. He didn't seem convinced but decided to question later. They decided to make camp that night, as they were all tired.

Sakura decided to go to sleep leaving Naruto and Sasuke to watch the fire or the forest. Using this, Sasuke spoke to Naruto "So what actually happened?"

Naruto didn't have to ask but he did make sure Sakura was asleep so she wouldn't hear, "After I finished my business a bright light blinded me. The next thing I know, I'm on top of the Hokage's tower"

"Really?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah and I wasn't alone. Old man Hokage was there along with Iruka-Sensei and Kakashi-Sensei. They asked me these weird questions and then I found myself back at those platforms. Those shadow things came back and I beat them. I then went to another platform and got a big surprise"

"What happened?"

"A giant shadow appeared. About as big as the Hokage's Monument" At this, Sasuke's eyes widened "I fought it and I couldn't beat it. Then this portal appeared beneath me and sucked me in"

"What about that voice thing? Was that not there?"

"Yeah it was. It mentioned something about a door not ready to be open and then it said that I held the mightiest weapon of all. When I was being sucked into the portal it finally said that I was the one to open the door. That was when I woke up and saw the explosion," explained Naruto. He then put on an annoyed look "By the way, that trick you did with the kunai was just showing off"

Sasuke smirked "Well what do you expect? I have to keep my fans happy" he said jokingly with the both of them chuckling "Still, it's weird that you had that dream. And in the middle of the exam whilst you were awake, no less. Maybe it means something"

"Well the voice did mention something about an adventure beginning at the dead of night" said Naruto trying to remember.

Sasuke looked at the moon through the tree leaves "Well it's the middle of the night and nothings happening" Suddenly a massive gust of wind blasted through the clearing and hit Naruto, throwing him away from his team. The noise woke Sakura up just as the wind stopped in an explosion "That wind had chakra running through it"

When everything settled, three people appeared. All of them Grass Ninja "Alright you two fan out into the woods and keep your eyes open. I'll handle this alone" the middle one ordered.

Sakura was shaking, not knowing what to do and had no idea what happened to Naruto. Sasuke stood protectively in front of her with a single kunai and his Sharingan activated. Thankfully, when the wind attack died down, Sasuke pulled Sakura into the tree line to hide "W-Where's Naruto?" stuttered Sakura.

"That attack sent Naruto somewhere in the forest" answered Sasuke.

"Hey guys!" shouted a voice. They turned and saw Naruto jump down from the trees "Jeez that wind was really strong" he said.

"Stay back" said Sasuke as he readied his kunai _'I saw Naruto get sent away and he came back that quickly? Impossible'_

"What? Why?!" shouted Naruto in protest.

"That sounds like Naruto," said Sakura with a sigh.

Sasuke glared "If you are the real Naruto then tell me what we were discussing before that wind attack caught you"

Naruto blinked before grinning, "We were talking about that dream I had! Give me a harder question!" Smirking Sasuke threw the kunai at 'Naruto', who jumped out of the way "Hey! What's the big idea?!"

"Sasuke, what are you doing?!" shouted Sakura.

"That isn't Naruto" said Sasuke "Every time he would talk about the dreams he had, he would always make sure that you weren't going to over hear it. This 'Naruto' just grinned and admitted it without hesitating"

'Naruto' blinked before smiling. Not his regular smile but an insane and pure evil smile, and then licked his lips with a long tongue, sending shivers down Sasuke and Sakura's spine "Aren't we the clever one?" said 'Naruto' in a feminine voice. 'He' suddenly exploded in smoke to reveal one of the Grass ninja from before, and whom Sasuke guessed was the leader "Tell me, why aren't you concerned about your blond friend?"

"Because" answered Sasuke "He is stronger that anyone can give him credit for"

The Grass ninja laughed before saying "This should be fun"

* * *

-With Naruto-

Naruto stood and stretched next to a long and deep trench. He sighed before muttering "Whoever did that is a complete ass. At least I know which way to go" He started walking along the trench but stopped when a large shadow appeared above him. He turned and sweat dropped "Big snake" he said "...I'm running" He didn't even make it a step before being swallowed whole "This is so WRONG!" shouted Naruto from within. Before he was eaten, he never saw the slight purple glow that the snake had in its eyes.

* * *

-With Sasuke and the others-

The Grass ninja took out her Earth Scroll and said "Ah, you'd love to get your hands on this Earth Scroll, wouldn't you? It would go so nicely with your Heaven Scroll" She then did something that no one was expecting, she swallowed it like a snake "Well, when this is all over one of us will have both scrolls..." Both Sasuke and Sakura gasped when they saw the ninja touch her snake-like eye "...And the other will be dead"

Suddenly it felt as if death was killing them both over and over. It stopped and they heard their own hearts beating their chests. Sakura fell to her knees, paralysed and Sasuke just fell over _'Is this a Genjutsu?'_ Sasuke thought before puking on the ground. He tried to get up but only fell over again _'No, it was different. It was killing intent!'_ He looked at Sakura who was shaking _'She's got it worse than me'_ He then looked at the ninja _'We have to get out of here, she's death!'_

* * *

-With Naruto-

As the giant snake slithered through the forest Naruto shouted "Let me out of here!" He tried to cut his way out but everything was too slippery so his kunai didn't work. Naruto growled before getting an idea. He moved his arms but before he could do anything, he started slipping further into the snake.

* * *

-With Sasuke and the others-

The Grass ninja laughed, "You're paralysed with fear" she said.

Sasuke started to shake as he thought _'What is wrong with me? I have to get out of here with Sakura. Move, come one move!'_ He looked to his hand and saw it slowly moving towards his kunai pouch _'That's it, yes'_ he thought as he grabbed a kunai. He then began to stand up _'Even if it's a little, I have to move!'_

"Very good" commented the woman "Now what happens?" she asked as she walked forward.

Sasuke's eyes widened when he found he couldn't move _'It's no use! I can't move!'_

As the woman walked she took out two kunai's "Don't worry" she said "I'll make it quick. But I don't have to tell you that, do I? You've seen it with your own eyes" She eventually stopped and brought her arm back, preparing to throw "I expected you to be more of a challenge. How disappointing" she said before throwing both kunai.

* * *

-With Naruto-

When he stopped sliding down the snake's innards, Naruto made a hand sign. He then shouted "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" The snake started to expand from the amount of clones until it was too much, and it exploded. Nearly a hundred Naruto's were thrown about until everything stopped and allowed him to take a small breather. All the clones dispelled as Naruto said, "Well, now that that's taken care of, I should go find the others" He then ran in the direction he believed his team were in.

What he didn't notice though was that a symbol appeared on the dead snakes head. It glowed purple before the snake dissolved into black smoke.

As he was running Naruto was thinking _'It was strange how that wind attack hit me, sent me away, and then a giant snake ate me. All in five minutes! Either the universe hates me, something happened and I deserved that, or it was planned'_ as he was thinking, he did not expect to run into someone. They both flew and the person landed on a soft bit of grass whilst Naruto hit a tree "Ok" he groaned, "The universe hates me"

"Ow" he heard a female voice say. Turning his head, his breath hitched in his throat. There was a girl in front of him, a very beautiful girl in Naruto's opinion. She had shoulder length auburn hair and blue eyes "Why did you run into me?" she asked in annoyance as she looked at him.

"Eh...sorry?" he said with a chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, well you should be" she said standing up and dusting herself off. She then looked around "Where am I?"

"You don't know?" he asked and she shook her head "We're in the Forest of Death for the Chunin Exams"

"Chunin Exams? What's that?"

"...You're not from around here, are you?"

"No I am not," she said with a huff "I'm from..." She then looked confused "Where am I from?" she whispered.

Naruto looked at her in concern before smiling "My name's Naruto, what's yours?"

She looked at him and then smiled "Kairi, it's nice to meet you. So what's a Chunin Exam?"

"Well let me ask you this first. Do you know what a shinobi is?" she shook her head and he sighed, "I'd better start from the beginning. But let's walk because I need to find my team"

After an few minutes of walking, Kairi managed to end up on Naruto's back as he ran as fast as he could, whilst he explained things. After a while he finished "Whoa, so you're taking this exam to become Chunin? That's so cool!"

Naruto chuckled "Thanks, so you really don't remember anything, other than your name, before you woke up in the middle of a clearing?"

She shook her head "No. I went to look around and then you came tumbling into me"

Naruto suddenly stopped and Kairi was about to ask why until they heard someone shout "NO! STAY AWAY!" Naruto set Kairi down and looked around a tree, and gulped when he saw a giant snake slam into a tree. He sighed in relief however when he noticed it was dead, and then narrowed his eyes when he saw Sasuke injured. He was about to shout out to him until he saw a person come out of the dead snake's neck.

Naruto turned back to Kairi and made a single Shadow Clone, to her amazement "Take her away from here and look after her. Something's going on and I have to help. Make sure she doesn't see what's going on," he ordered the clone who nodded in response. He looked at Kairi "I'll be back in a minute, have to help my friends"

He turned and was about to run until he heard Kairi say, "Be careful"

"I will," he said before running. The Grass ninja shot off from the snake, her body elongating as she slithered around a tree towards Sasuke. Before she got half way, Naruto through a few kunai and shuriken, which got lodged in the tree, in front of the ninja "Looks like I came just in time!" shouted Naruto as everyone looked at him.

"Naruto!" shouted Sakura in relief; glad her teammate was ok.

Sasuke saw Naruto and shouted "Naruto! Run! She's too strong for any of us! You have to get out of here and take Sakura with you!"

The women hummed in interest "You escaped from my little friend, huh?"

Naruto glared at the women "So it was you who sent that thing! I may not know what's going on here, but you're hurting my friends and I can't allow that! Leave now or else!" he threatened.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, thinking that Naruto made things worse for all of them _'I have to do something, but what?!'_ He looked at Naruto and sighed, knowing he wasn't going to leave _'I have no choice'_ he thought taking the scroll out "This is what you're after, right? Then take it!" He threw the scroll, making Naruto and Sakura gasp. The scroll flew through the air but something caught it whilst in mid-air. Looking, Sasuke saw Naruto holding the scroll as blond landed on his branch "Naruto! What are you doing?!" shouted Sasuke before Naruto punched him. The force was strong enough to send the Uchiha to another branch.

Naruto growled, "What do _you_ think you're doing?!" he shouted in anger "You're giving up the scroll? To an enemy? When did you become a coward?" he spat out "You couldn't handle the situation and given up!"

Everyone was silent until the woman chuckled "Sad, but true" she said with a mocking look at Sasuke. She stood up and rolled up her left sleeve to reveal a tattoo on her wrist "It doesn't matter. As far as the scroll goes I could simply kill you and take it" She then bit her thumb and wiped the blood onto the tattoo.

"Oh no you don't!" shouted Naruto as he took out a kunai and ran at the woman.

Seeing this, Sasuke shouted "No! Don't Naruto!"

Naruto jumped at the woman, but she made a few quick hand signs and shouted "Summoning Jutsu!" The wind began to push Naruto up into the air just as his eyes widened. Beneath the woman was a giant snake, bigger than the one that ate him. Naruto only just managed to dodge when the snake tried to slam its head into him. He also managed to land on a branch but kept his eyes on the snake. It hissed as the woman chuckled "You'll make a tasty meal for him. Careful, he likes to play with his food"

The snake then used it's tail to send Naruto high into the air "Naruto!" shouted both Sakura and Sasuke. Naruto flew into multiple branches before slamming into one and started to fall.

"Enough playing" said the woman "Finish him off"

When Naruto heard this, he got angry. Red chakra surged inside of him, changing his appearance slightly. His hair became wilder as his whisker marks deepened and his nails becoming claws. When he was level with the snake's head, he opened his eyes to reveal red eyes with black slits "Take this!" he shouted before twisting in the air and drop kicking the snake.

The force shook the snake and woman, making her look at him in surprise and shock "But how?" she whispered "It's impossible" Naruto then neared the snake's head again and gave a barrage of punches to it's nose.

Sakura couldn't help but whisper in awe "Look at him. He's gone nuts. Where did he get that kind of power all of a sudden?"

Naruto continued punching until the snake flicked Naruto away. He hit a tree but jumped back at the snake. The woman smirked and then blew a ball of fire at Naruto, which engulfed him. He dropped and slammed into more branches "That fire in his eyes, there's no mistaking it" said the Grass ninja.

"Is that...Naruto?" whispered Sasuke as he watched what happened.

_'Oh, things are getting very interesting'_ thought the woman "Now then" she said looking at Sasuke "Let's see how well you'll do, Sasuke"

The snake flew at Sasuke, destroying all the branches in its path. Sasuke could do nothing as it neared "Sasuke!" shouted Sakura but he didn't hear.

He shouted in surprise and closed his eyes, but nothing happened. He opened them and then widened them in shock. In front of him was Naruto holding back the snake with two kunai's buried into the snakes head "You're not hurt are you?" panted Naruto "Scaredy cat" He lifted his head and Sasuke gasped when he saw red eyes.

_'Naruto...'_ thought Sasuke before remembering that he said the exact same thing to Naruto on their first C-Ranked mission.

Naruto glared and said, "Look at you, standing there scared like a frozen rabbit! No, where's the Sasuke who would say that he was an Uchiha and not act like a coward?!" Before Sasuke could do anything, a long tongue wrapped around Naruto's torso and lifted him up to the woman "Hey! Let me go! This is sick!"

_'Extraordinary, so the Nine-Tailed brat stills lives'_ thought the woman as she made a hand sign "I see" she said as five burning purple symbols appeared on her left hand finger tips "When your anger is roused, some of the Nine-Tailed Foxes chakra is released" Naruto's eyes widened when she mention the Tailed Beast "What an interesting childhood you must have had" Her tongue then lifted Naruto's top until it revealed his seal. She looked at it for a moment before bringing her arm back and slamming it onto the seal "Five-Pronged Seal!"

Naruto screamed in pain and agony, as he didn't know what was happening to him. The woman brought her arm back to show that a new seal was placed around Naruto's original. The chakra that surged throughout Naruto's system then began to recede back into the seal. His appearance returned to normal as he fell unconscious. The Grass ninja took the scroll away from Naruto and then threw him away, seeing no more use from him. Sakura acted quickly and threw a kunai that caught Naruto's top and hung him on a tree.

* * *

-With the clone and Kairi-

When Naruto left, the clone took Kairi in the opposite direction. When safe they began to talk and got to know each other. Even though Kairi doesn't remember anything before waking up in the forest clearing, she somehow remembered what she liked and disliked and how she wanted to visit other worlds. They became fast friends and the clone even told her about his latest dreams, but suddenly the clone began to scream in pain. Kairi didn't know what to do and ran in the direction she thought Naruto was in when the clone expelled. She didn't know why but she knew that something happened to Naruto.

Kairi was not very fast and it took her a while to get to different trees, so by the time she made it to where she thought Naruto was she saw a boy wearing blue jump away from a woman. Whilst in the air, he multiple shurikens and, because of where she was standing, Kairi saw thin wires attached to the weapons.

Sasuke landed on a branch and pulled the wires, making the shurikens fly around and bind the Grass ninja to the tree she was standing on. He went through a set of hand signs and shouted "Let me show you what Naruto help me learn!" Kairi's eyes widened when she heard this "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!" To Kairi's astonishment, the boy looked like he was engulfed in flames before it shot of towards the woman whilst travelling across the wires.

Kairi shut her eyes and covered her ears when the woman's scream pierced the air "He did it!" shouted a voice that made Kairi look around. Her eyes landed on Naruto's unconscious form and she widened them, before running towards him. She stood at the end of a branch but nowhere near Naruto.

The sound of another person screaming took Kairi's attention away. She looked and saw the other boy struggling to move along with a pink haired girl. She looked across from them and saw the woman that was burned alive burn a scroll. She couldn't hear the conversation they were having but furrowed her brows in confusion when she saw the woman make a hand sign. Kairi nearly screamed when she saw the woman extend her neck and bite down onto the boy's. The woman then disappeared and the boy screamed out in pain before falling unconscious.

After a while Kairi saw the pink haired girl climb down the tree with the boy's arm over her shoulders. The second the girl saw Kairi she jumped back and held a sharp looking weapon "Stay back!" she shouted, scared in case Kairi was going to kill them.

Kairi put her arms up to show that she wasn't a threat "I-I'm not going to hurt a-any of you" she stuttered out "I'm not a sh-shinobi!"

Sakura lowered her kunai a little and looked confused "Not a shinobi? Then what are you doing here?" she asked suspiciously.

Kairi looked at Naruto "He helped me. I was lost in this place and he helped. He told me about this world whilst searching for his team but made a clone to take me someplace else when something happened. After a while the clone screamed and disappeared. I had a bad feeling that something happened to Naruto and tried to find him" she explained "I got here when that guy you're holding burned that woman"

Sakura stared at the girl for a moment before sighing "Ok, I'll believe you for now" she said before walking over "My name is Sakura and I'm one of Naruto's teammates"

Kairi gave a relieved sigh; thankful that Sakura trusted her or at least for now "My name is Kairi" she looked at Naruto "How are we to get him down?"

Sakura looked up before looking at Kairi "Can you hold Sasuke? He's also a teammate"

"Oh, uh, sure" she replied before taking Sasuke's other arm and draped it over her shoulders. She then watched in amazement when Sakura slowly walked up the tree and grabbed Naruto before taking to the ground "H-How did you do that?!"

"What? You really don't know?" Kairi shook her head "I guess you really aren't from around here. That was Tree-Walking, an exercise that helps us learn chakra control"

"Oh I see," said Kairi "Naruto explained everything to me. History wise at least, he didn't tell me about what ninja's could fully do though"

They both laid the boy's down onto the ground and Sakura checked them over. Her face grew worried which made Kairi worried "This isn't good"

"What?" asked a very concerned Kairi as she held Naruto's hand.

"I don't know what happened to the both of them or why this is happening, but they're both running a high fever and chakra exhaustion," answered Sakura. She then lifted Sasuke's head to see his neck "Plus there's this weird mark on his neck, that I don't remember seeing. We need to find some shelter in case someone finds us"

Kairi thought for a moment before saying "I think I saw a place whilst I was trying to find Naruto"

* * *

-Later that night-

Both Kairi and Sakura watched in worry as Naruto and Sasuke tossed and turned in their sleep. They are all now under a large tree root that easily hid them. Sakura held Sasuke's hand as Kairi held Naruto's, both wiping the sweat from boy's brows. Neither saw the three pair of eyes that stared at them from a distance.

* * *

-Sasuke's Mind-

"Where am I?" asked Sasuke as he appeared to be wandering around in light. He looked around and saw that he was the Uchiha Compound but the colour was too bright, almost as if it was fading. He looked at the sky and saw it completely black and it seemed to be slowly lowering. A scream broke the silence and Sasuke turned, only to stiffen and widen his eyes in horror and shock.

In front of him stood someone he hoped he would defeat in the future. The person that ruined his life and caused him so much pain. His elder brother, Itachi Uchiha, stood before him with a sword drawn and his Sharingan ablaze. But that is not what horrified Sasuke; it was the woman at his brother's feet. It was his mother, Mikoto Uchiha, and she was staring at Sasuke "Help...me" she gasped out before Itachi's sword pierced her heart, killing her.

"MOTHER!" shouted Sasuke before activating his Sharingan and running at Itachi. He took out a kunai and swiped at Itachi, only for him to block with his sword "YOU BASTARD! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Itachi just seemed to stare at Sasuke's eyes with a bored expression "Still not enough hate, little brother" he said in a mocking tone "You will never defeat me" Sasuke just roared before jumping back and using a Fireball Jutsu. The attack hit Itachi but he turned into a flock of crows and appeared behind Sasuke. Before he could do anything, Itachi grabbed Sasuke by the neck and lifted him up into the air "Surrender to the darkness Sasuke, it is the only way for you to be strong and to defeat me"

Sasuke gasped out in pain as he felt a burning sensation appear on his neck, it felt as if his entire body was on fire. He lifted his hand to try and pry Itachi's from around his neck, but he widened his eyes when he saw some strange markings on his hand "What's...happening?" he struggled to say.

For some reason he looked to his brother for answers. But the person that had their hands around his throat was not Itachi. In fact Sasuke didn't even know who it was. The person had tan skin, orange eyes, and long white hair **"YOUR HEART NOW BELONGS TO DARKNESS!"**

* * *

-With Sakura and Kairi-

It was now the middle of the day and a lot has happened. Three sound Genin surrounded Sakura. Kairi stayed behind, in the tree, but she saw everything that happened. Sakura looked beat up and her hair was cut to shoulder length, you could also see that it was scattered around on the ground. A boy wearing green spandex lay on the ground looking drunk but he actually got an injury that made him lose his sense of balance. Everybody suddenly froze when they felt a large pressure appear out of nowhere. They looked and saw purple chakra surround Sasuke as he stood, markings all over his body. He looked at Kairi for a moment before looking at Sakura "Who did this to you?" he demanded with his Sharingan flaring.

She didn't answer but the spiky haired Sound ninja stood up with a smirk "I did, so what are you going to do about it?"

The mummy looking Genin widened his eyes and warned the other "Zaku! Stop! He's got-"

But the now known Zaku ignored him and said, "Are you just going to stand there? Or fight?"

Sasuke grinned, which unsettled almost everybody "No, I'm not going to fight you. I'm going to kill you" With that he shot off towards Zaku at an unnatural speed and began the brutal fight.

* * *

-Naruto's Mind-

"Where am I?" asked Naruto to no one as he looked around. All around him was darkness but he could still see. He could tell he was in his mindscape, which was a sewer, but didn't know why it was like this or why the water was bright white. He walked down the hallway and came across a large room. At the end was a large cage with a slip of paper on; it had the kanji for seal on it. Naruto knew it was where the Kyuubi resided but grew confused when he saw nothing inside.

He stepped towards it but jumped back when a bright light filled the cage. Somehow none of the light got outside of the cage and it didn't blind Naruto. For some reason though, a door appeared in place of the seal. Naruto approached it but stopped when he heard a noise. Turning around he saw a shadow move across the room "Who's there?" called out Naruto.

The shadow came out and Naruto saw it was a person wearing a brown robe. Unfortunately that was all Naruto could see "I've come to see the door to this world" the person said in a deep voice.

"What?" asked Naruto in confusion.

"This world is connected," said the man.

"What are you talking about?" asked Naruto, getting annoyed at how the person wasn't answering his questions.

The man just continued talking however "Tied to the darkness...soon to be completely eclipsed"

Naruto was now getting angry "If you're not going to answer my questions then get the hell out of here. How did you even get here in the first place?"

The man seemed to stare at Naruto before looking at the door "You do not yet know what lies beyond this door. There is so very much to learn, you understand so little"

Naruto growled, "I don't know what's behind the door? I will tell you when I open it!" It was then that Naruto remembered his dream and the voice saying that he was the one to open the door. He looked at the door to the cage "Is this the door that voice was talking about?" he muttered.

"A meaningless effort" said the person; not hearing what Naruto just whispered, "Those who understand nothing can understand nothing"

Naruto just looked at the man before glancing at the door. After a second he looked back at the man but he wasn't there anymore "Where did that guy go?"

Suddenly, the light in the cage started to shine. Naruto covered his eyes because of how bright it was.

* * *

-With the others-

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and shut them whilst groaning, "Damn you sun" he muttered, which earned a gasp from someone beside him. He opened his eyes and looked to see Kairi before she fell to her knees next to him "Kairi? What's wrong?"

"I-It's you friend, Sasuke. He's gone bezerk!" she exclaimed as she pointed outside the shelter.

Naruto quickly got up and they both ran outside. However when they got out, they saw Sakura hugging Sasuke from behind and crying into his back. He just stood there, not moving. Around them was Team Asuma and they all looked concerned and on guard "...What happened while I was asleep?" he asked which broke the silence.

For half an hour, both teams talked along with Kairi. Ino sorted out Sakura's hair whilst they all asked what happened. Sakura explained that the three Sound Genin found them and were ordered to kill Sasuke. They learned that Orochimaru ordered the attack and Shikamaru explained who the person was, after getting over his shock. Sakura then told everyone how Sasuke woke up with strange marking covering him and how he beat that Zaku up. After that Team Asuma left.

Naruto looked at Sasuke "Do you want to tell us what happened?" he asked.

Sasuke had a troubled look "I...I don't know. All I can remember is that after that Orochimaru bit me, I had a weird nightmare. But I can only remember me being in the light before something happened and everything was then in darkness. That's when I woke up wanting to destroy something"

"That's weird," muttered Naruto, which gained looks. He sighed before saying, "I'll explain later. Right now I think we should get some rest. We are all tired and it's getting dark" They all nodded and went inside the tree again.

* * *

-That Night-

After a few hours Naruto woke up with a groan and stepped out. He stretched before looking back and saw that both Sasuke and Kairi weren't inside. He was confused and decided to go look for them. He knew that they became fast friends, strange as it sounds, so he figured they were just walking around. He walked for some time before looking at the clouds and muttered "Great a storm, better find them fast" He broke into a run and eventually came across a clearing. He looked around before noticing sensing something. He turned and widened his eyes when he saw the same creatures from his dreams, appear. Without thinking, he took out a kunai and tried to attack. Keyword 'try', no matter what Naruto did he could not hurt any of the creatures. Growling, he held the kunai and ran through them and into the forest. He kept running before coming out into another clearing. This time he saw Sasuke at the other side and ran to him "Sasuke!" he shouted. The Uchiha didn't move and Naruto shouted, "Where's Kairi? I thought she was with you!"

"The door..." began Sasuke "...has opened"

"What?" asked Naruto in confusion.

"The door has opened, Naruto!" shouted Sasuke as he turned "Now we can leave this place! We can go to other worlds like Kairi wanted!"

"What are you talking about?!" shouted Naruto "We have to find Kairi!"

"Kairi's coming with us!" shouted Sasuke "Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our friends again; you can never see the villagers glare towards you again. There's no turning back" Sasuke looked up towards the sky "But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!"

Sasuke then outstretched his hand, as the heart shaped symbol on his neck pulsed and glowed a dull purple "Sasuke" muttered Naruto before a shadow portal appeared beneath Sasuke. He slowly started to sink and showed no sign of struggle. Naruto ran towards him but suddenly stopped when another shadow portal appeared beneath him. He tried to get out but couldn't, so he tried to grab Sasuke's hand. Unfortunately they were sinking too fast and Naruto couldn't reach. Eventually the shadow covered the both of them and there was nothing Naruto could do.

Suddenly, when all hope was lost, a bright light appeared around Naruto. He closed his eyes because of the brightness and then opened them to find himself in the forest clearing. He felt something in his right hand so he looked. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw he was holding a giant weapon that was shaped like a key. He swiped the air a couple of times before smiling, happy that it felt right **"KeyBlade"** whispered the voice form within his mind.

More creatures appeared around Naruto and he smiled, taking a stance. They charged at him and he attacked, killing one in a single blow. In no time they were all defeated and disappeared in black smoke. Seeing no more, Naruto ran through the forest, attacking all the creatures that appeared. Whilst running he never noticed that the scenery was slowly changing from a forest, to a sewer. By the time he noticed, he was already at the cage where the Kyuubi resided. He looked around and saw Kairi in front of the door, not noticing that the KeyBlade disappeared from his grasp "Kairi!" he shouted.

She slowly turned around, looking tired and weak "Naruto" she said weakly before outstretching her hand. Naruto ran and managed to graze her palm before the door, behind Kairi, opened to reveal darkness. The force threw Naruto back but he landed on his feet. He looked at Kairi and saw she flying towards him. He tried to catch her but she disappeared before he could. Before Naruto could do anything, the darkness got stronger and he was suddenly flung away.

He landed in a clearing and noticed that the forest looked destroyed. Nearly everything looked like it was being sucked into the sky, which Naruto saw was purple. Getting a dangerous feeling, he turned and stumbled back when he saw the giant shadow creature from his dreams. Without realising, Naruto summoned the KeyBlade in a small flash of light.

It was the same fight form his dream, Naruto had to wait for the giant's arms to attack. It was more difficult, however, when it summoned the small shadow creatures. Even though they were easy to kill, Naruto was not expecting for the giant to create a large energy ball. It exploded and smaller version began to fall from the sky and Naruto had the decent sense to avoid them, especially when he saw it damage the ground. The fight was difficult but Naruto only just managed to defeat it. The wind got faster and Naruto looked up. He saw a giant looking portal in the sky and also saw that everything was being dragged towards it, even the Giant was sucked into it.

Naruto had to hold on when the current got stronger, which started to lift him up. He couldn't hold on as he was then sucked into the portal, not knowing where he was going or what was happening.

* * *

**And that is chapter 1 finished!**

**I am sorry I had to restart this story but I felt that this was a lot better and more connected to Kingdom Hearts. I have actually planned what worlds Naruto will visit and what KeyBlades he shall get.**

**Here is the list of worlds; they are not in order (This is to give a more surprising feeling, also please don't ask me to change any or add any worlds)**

Naruto  
Hollow Bastion  
Traverse Town  
Realm of Darkness  
Kingdom Hearts  
Bleach  
Ben 10  
RWBY  
Fairy Tail  
Teen Titans  
Prototype  
Power Rangers Movie  
FullMetal Alchemist Brotherhood  
Digimon Tamers  
Elemental Gelade  
Code Lyoko  
Sonic Rush  
Prince of Persia

**For two of the worlds it will take me some time because I have not got them, but I will hopefully have them soon. There are also three bonus worlds that I shall not divulge because they will be a surprise.**

**Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope you will want to read more.**

**Thank you for reading and please review.**


	2. Waking up in Traverse Town

**I shall be placing the world list in my Author's Note from now on. I shall also be slowly placing them in order as Naruto goes to them.**

Naruto  
Traverse Town

Hollow Bastion  
Realm of Darkness  
Kingdom Hearts  
Bleach  
Ben 10  
RWBY  
Fairy Tail  
Teen Titans  
Prototype  
Power Rangers Movie  
FullMetal Alchemist Brotherhood  
Digimon Tamers  
Elemental Gelade  
Code Lyoko  
Sonic Rush  
Prince of Persia

**Also I forgot to mention that I already know who is in the harem so please don't suggest anyone from the worlds.**

Kairi/Soi-Fong/Rika/Ren/Raven/Aelita/Blaze

**I would also like to say to those wondering what happened to Sakura and the others in the forest, it will be like the people on Destiny Island in the Kingdom Hearts game after Sora is thrown into another world. And Naruto is not getting forms because Sora never got any in Kingdom Hearts 1.**

**Anyway, enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

(Traverse Town)

Two people entered the town along with a small creature. One has brown hair, which covered his left eye, and the other has long spiky black hair with dark eyes. The creature was a small orange toad that was wearing a dark blue vest. As they walked, the one in blue scowled "Where's that key?"

The spiky haired one sighed, "Izumo, shut up. We'll find it soon"

"You shut up Kotetsu!" shouted Izumo.

A tick mark appeared on the toad "The both of you shut up!"

Izumo and Kotetsu looked at each other before sighing "Sorry Gamakichi" they both said.

"Good, now let's find the key like the King wanted us to," said Gamakichi as he hopped away.

"So where do you think it could be?" asked Izumo.

Kotetsu rubbed his chin in thought for a moment before saying "Hey, maybe we should find Ash and the others. They might know something" They continued walking and walked to the right of a building, until Kotetsu noticed Gamakichi going to the left "Hey, uh, Izumo. Shouldn't we follow-"

"I know what I'm doing," said Izumo without looking. Kotetsu sighed before following after.

Gamakichi hopped into an alley and looked around carefully. He saw some barrels and sensed something behind it. He hopped over and blinked in surprise when he saw Naruto leaning against the wall, unconscious _'This kid looks familiar'_ thought Gamakichi _'I should probably wake him up, seeing how he is the one the King is looking for'_ with that thought, he hopped onto Naruto's lap and squirted some water onto his face.

Naruto instantly woke up while sputtering "What?" he asked in a tired voice as he wiped the water away from his eyes. He blinked a few times and groaned "What a dream" he said before Gamakichi slapped him "Ow!" he shouted, now fully awake. He looked at the toad for a moment before whispered "Whoa"

"Yeah, nice to meet you to" the toad said which made Naruto wide eyed.

"You can talk?!" shouted Naruto as he jumped away, effectively slamming into the wall behind him.

Gamakichi sighed and said, "Yes, I'm a talking toad. Get over it already!"

"Sorry" apologised Naruto "So...er"

"Gamakichi" answered the toad.

"My name's Naruto. So where are we?" he asked as they moved around the corner. Naruto's eyes wondered to the buildings that surrounded him, knowing he didn't where he was.

"This is Traverse Town," answered Gamakichi before looking around "I have to go, you should look for the two idiots. Oh and be careful of the Heartless"

"Who are?"

"Izumo and Kotetsu are their names," he answered before hopping away.

Naruto looked around before seeing a building behind him with a sign. It read 'Accessory Shop' Seeing nothing else to do, Naruto went inside "Hello" called a voice "How can I help you?"

Naruto looked at who spoke. A teen with short spiky brown hair looked at him with closed eyes. He was wearing dark brown trousers, a light brown shirt with a green vest over it "Uh I'm wondering if you can help me?"

"Why yes of course. My name is Brock, yours is?"

"Naruto Uzumaki"

"What do you need help with? You do seem lost"

Naruto looked sheepish as he rubbed the back of his head "Yeah I kind of am lost. I was told that this is Traverse Town but that's all. Are we close to Konoha or another Hidden Village?"

Brock had a hand on his chin as he listened "Well I'm not sure where these Hidden Villages are but my guess is, you're in another world" Seeing he confused face he continued, "People appear here when something happens to their world. For example, I'm from a world that is filled with unique creatures called Pokemon. One day the world started collapsing and only I and four others found ourselves here. As far as I could tell, people from other worlds appear here as well, just like you"

Naruto looked away as he tried to process what he learned "Have you seen a couple of people my age around here? Their names are Sasuke and Kairi"

"No, can't say I have. Sorry" answered Brock "Good luck in whatever it is you're doing and if you ever run into trouble, just find my friend Ash. He'll help you"

"Ok. Thanks" said Naruto as he left the shop. He went up the stairs that went up behind the shop and found a map _'So I'm in the First District. Let's see if I can find these Izumo, Kotetsu, or Ash. Hopefully I'll find Sasuke or Kairi'_ he thought as he entered the Second District. The second he did, he watched as a man tripped over and fell. Naruto was about to help him until he saw the mans heart appear and disappear into a sphere of darkness. A creature, like the one's he fought before, appeared but this time one was wearing a type of armor. Naruto then saw the man turn into the small creatures he was use to _'Are these the Heartless that Gamakichi mentioned?'_ he thought before unconsciously summoning his KeyBlade and charging at them. The fight didn't last long as Naruto defeated them all with ease. He then looked around and noticed a Hotel _'Maybe they have the people I was told to look for'_ he thought as he entered the building.

The second he went inside, Izumo and Kotetsu appeared coming from the First District "Doesn't look like he's here" commented Kotetsu.

"Well we'll have to keep looking," said Izumo as they continued walking.

* * *

-An hour later-

Naruto was now getting annoyed. Everytime he went anywhere the creatures would attack him. He wasn't getting tired but it was annoying. He just entered First District when a voice stopped him "They'll come at you out of nowhere"

Naruto looked to his side and saw a boy a few years older than him. He was wearing blue jeans, a short-sleeved jacket, a black shirt, and trainers. He was also wearing a red cap that had a simple green design on it "Who are you?"

"And they'll keep coming at you, as long as you continue to wield the KeyBlade" said the boy as he pointed at Naruto's weapon. The boy then looked confused "But why would it choose a kid like you?"

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean! Were nearly the same age!" shouted Naruto.

The boy shook his head "Doesn't matter. Have you seen my Pikachu around here?" he asked looking around.

Naruto sweat dropped _'He was so serious a second ago'_ he thought, "What's a Pikachu?"

"Oh, Pikachu is my Pokemon. Looks like a giant yellow mouse and can shoot electricity whenever he wants"

"Pokemon? Is your name Ash?" asked Naruto, remembering that Brock mentioned Pokemon.

"Yeah, how did you know?" asked the now known Ash.

"A guy named Brock told me about your old world"

"Oh so you met Brock? That's good" Suddenly a yellow blur appeared running past Naruto and slammed into Ash's stomach, making him double over. Naruto then proceeded to sweat drop when Ash suddenly got blasted by electricity. When it was over, Ash was close to becoming his namesake "...Ow"

"Pikachu!" shouted a large yellow mouse that was sitting on Ash's stomach.

"There you are!" shouted Ash as he sat up, fully healed. He stood up and placed the Pokemon onto his head "Naruto this is Pikachu, my Pokemon partner"

"Eh...Nice to meet you" said Naruto with a small wave "How many of these Pokemon do you have?"

Ash put on a thoughtful look "About six"

"Do they fight?"

"Well where I'm from, I'm a trainer. I go up against another trainer and we put our Pokemon into battles," answered Ash. Pikachu then looked at Naruto before shooting a bolt of electricity at him. Naruto couldn't do anything as he was zapped into unconsciousness "Ah! Pikachu! Why did you do that?!"

"Hey, you found him!" shouted a female voice. Ash turned and saw a girl, his age, with orange hair that was in a side ponytail. She was wearing blue shorts and a yellow shirt. For some reason she was holding onto an egg shaped creature called, Togepi "Nice going Ash"

"Still..." said Ash as he rubbed the back of his head, whilst Pikachu climbed up and slept on his head "...It looks like things are worse than we thought. A lot worse"

* * *

-With Izumo and Kotetsu-

Izumo and Kotetsu were walking in an alley "Damn, there's no one here" muttered Izumo.

"Don't worry, we'll find someone" said Kotetsu.

They both suddenly screamed, with Kotetsu jumping into Izumo's arms, and turned around. They blinked when they saw a pink haired woman, wearing a nurses outfit, look at them "Excuse me, did the King send you?"

* * *

-With Naruto-

"Come on, lazy bum. Wake up," said a voice that was familiar to Naruto. He woke up and shook his head to get rid of the fuzziness. He looked to who was talking and saw Kairi. He would have jumped for joy but he felt incredibly tired and slow "Are you ok?" she asked.

"I guess," said Naruto.

"Those creatures that attacked you are after the KeyBlade" said Kairi "But it's your heart they really want, because you wield the KeyBlade"

"I'm glad your ok" said Naruto with a small smile "Kairi"

"Kairi?" repeated the girl in confusion "Who are you talking about? I'm a Pokemon trainer, Misty" Naruto's eyes finally settled. In front of him was not Kairi but another girl. Judging from his surroundings, he could tell that he was somewhere safe. Misty turned around and said, "I think Pikachu over did it again"

Ash revealed himself along with Pikachu "Sorry about that" he said.

Naruto looked around before seeing his weapon "The KeyBlade..."

"We had to get it away from you to shake off those creatures. It turns out, that was how they were tracking you" said Misty.

"It was the only way to conceal your heart from them" said Ash "But it won't last long" He then looked at Naruto "Still hard to believe that you of all people are the chosen one" He picked the KeyBlade up and swiped it to the side. It shined a bright light before disappearing. It then reappeared in Naruto's hand, in another bright light "Well, I suppose beggars can't be choosers"

Naruto's left eye started twitching as he had a tick mark on his head "Ok, first of all stop insulting me before you get hurt" threatened Naruto "Second of all, can you please tell me what's happening? None of this is making any sense"

* * *

-With Izumo and Kotetsu-

"Okay" said the woman "I am Nurse Joy" Izumo and Kotetsu then introduced themselves. Nurse Joy then got serious "You know there are many other worlds out there besides your castle and this town, right?"

"Yeah" said Izumo with a nod.

Kotetsu then pointed out "But they're meant to be a secret"

"They've been a secret because they've never been connected," said back Nurse Joy "Until now. When the Heartless came, everything changed"

* * *

-With Naruto-

"The Heartless?" repeated Naruto "Those little dark creatures?"

"The one's who attack you" answered Misty.

Ash then said "Those without hearts. The darkness in people's hearts...that's what attracts them. And there is darkness within every heart"

Misty then seemed to remember something "Hey, have you ever heard of someone named Ansem?"

* * *

-With Izumo and Kotetsu-

"Ansem?" repeated Kotetsu with a confused look "Haven't heard of him"

"He was studying the Heartless," said Nurse Joy "He recorded all of his findings in a very detailed report"

"The King would want to see it," said Kotetsu "Can we see it?"

Nurse Joy shook her head "its pages are scattered everywhere"

"Scattered? Where?" asked Izumo with a frown.

"To many worlds" she answered.

"Maybe the King went to find them," suggested Kotetsu with the others nodding.

"Those were my thoughts exactly," said Nurse Joy.

"We need to find him now!"

"Wait!" shouted Izumo "We need to find the key!"

Nurse Joy then said "The KeyBlade"

* * *

-With Naruto-

Naruto raised the KeyBlade and looked at it "So, this is the key?"

"Exactly" said Misty with a nod.

"The Heartless have great fear of the KeyBlade," said Ash "That's why they'll keep coming after you no matter what"

Naruto frowned "I didn't ask for this"

Misty just shrugged "The KeyBlade chooses its master. And it chose you"

Naruto shook his head "How did all this happen? I remember being in that forest" It was then that Naruto gasped and widened his eyes "Wait a minute! What happened to my village! My friends! Sasuke! Kairi!"

"I'm sorry," said Ash sadly "But I really don't know"

Everyone was silent before Naruto stood and walked to the door "I'm going to find my friends"

"Sooner or later, the Heartless will find you," said Ash "You'd better prepare yourself"

"I'm ready to fight," said Naruto with determination.

"Misty" said Ash "Let's go find Nurse joy. She should be with the other visitor's"

Misty nodded and stood before gasping "Ash!"

A Heartless appeared in the middle of the room "Misty! Get out of here!" Misty nodded and ran to the door.

* * *

-With Izumo and Kotetsu-

A noise was heard behind a door. Seeing how he was closest, Izumo went to go and open it. Only for it to open and slam into him, and into a wall "Misty?" questioned Nurse Joy as Misty ran into the room.

* * *

-Naruto-

"Naruto! Let's go!" shouted Ash before they both jumped out of the window, following the Heartless that jumped first. No one noticed the door move and for Izumo to slide down the wall in pain and for Kotetsu to laugh his arse off.

"We need to find the leader!" shouted Ash as he ran past some Heartless.

Naruto nodded as he took down a Heartless before running after the Pokemon Trainer and into the Second District. Once there Naruto had to jump to the side to avoid an attack from a Heartless. He jumped towards it and Naruto took it out in one swipe before running to the door that will take him to the Third District. As he stood, staring the strangely empty district, Naruto knew that it was a trap. He walked down until he was in the middle of the courtyard.

The balcony door on the hotel opened to reveal Izumo and Kotetsu. They ran and slammed the door. As Izumo held it closed, Kotetsu heard a noise "You hear something?" he whispered. Izumo didn't hear him, as he was too busy making sure that no one was behind the door. Kotetsu walked to the edge of the balcony and saw a blond haired boy walk into the center of the courtyard. He was about to count it as nothing until he saw the key-shaped weapon in the boy's grasp "Uh...Izumo?"

"Heartless!" shouted Izumo as he jumped next to Kotetsu. Both looked to see two Heartless appear from a portal "Soldiers!"

"There are more than we thought," growled Kotetsu as a shield appeared in his hands. It was simple with a circular shape and also had a leaf insignia on it.

"Let's get them!" shouted Izumo, pointing a staff at the Heartless. The staff was as tall as Izumo was and had a wizard hat on top. A leaf insignia was on the bottom part and looked sharp. The next second the Heartless attacked and blew Izumo and Kotetsu from the balcony.

"What's that noise?" asked Naruto out loud as he heard screaming. He looked up and had no time to avoid two bodies slamming him into the ground.

Izumo and Kotetsu groaned and shook their heads before sitting up. They looked at each other before looking at who they landed on. They then looked at the KeyBlade and gasped "The Key!" they shouted in unison.

Before anymore could be said, the ground seemed to shake. Naruto, Izumo, and Kotetsu all stood and readied their weapons as all the exits were blocked. A small army of Heartless then appeared, surrounding them. Without saying anything, Naruto shot forward and took out a Heartless in one swipe. Another was about to slam into him until Kotetsu appeared behind him and knocked the Heartless away "Thanks!" shouted Naruto as he blocked an attack.

"No problem!" shouted back Kotetsu.

Naruto grunted as another one of his attacks was blocked _'What ever these things are, they're a lot better than the first type I fought'_ he thought before jumping over the Soldier, flipped backwards and slashed the Heartless away. He then looked at the two people who fell onto him _'They are both Shinobi, no doubt about that. That one with the shied is more Taijutsu and the one with the staff is more Ninjutsu. I don't remember ever seeing them around the village but they do have the Leaf symbol'_ He was cut from his thoughts when he had to duck from another attack.

It didn't take long until all the Heartless Soldiers were defeated. They looked around to make sure there were no more before they each sensed something falling from the sky. They all looked up and saw a giant set of armor hit the ground. It all bounced from the ground and connected together as the helmet slammed into it, completing the armor. Naruto gazed at the new Heartless and saw it had different colours on it as well as the Heartless symbol on its chest. The armor took a stance as it's arms spun around, preparing to attack.

"This...is going to be annoying" commented Naruto with both Izumo and Kotetsu nodding in agreement. The three separated and attacked different limbs. Izumo went for the armour's left foot whilst Kotetsu went for the right foot. Naruto created a clone and both went for the arms. Naruto looked at the clone's weapon, expecting to see his KeyBlade but the one he was holding was completely black. They all started attacking the limbs until the Armour's arms suddenly started spinning at high speeds. They all jumped back but the clone wasn't fast enough as it was slashed. The clone dispelled and Naruto cursed before blocking it's boot from stomping on him.

"Damn, these things are tough," said Izumo as he used a Fire spell, blasting the other boot away.

Kotetsu ran at an arm and rammed it with his shield, making it fly into a wall. It was about to attack again until Naruto jumped at it and spun, slashing at it multiple times. Thankfully, instead of it just bouncing away, it exploded and disappeared "Finally!" shouted Naruto as he jumped up into the air before being swatted away by the other arm.

"Don't let your guard down!" shouted Kotetsu as Izumo swiped at the Armour's boot.

"Blizzard!" Izumo shouted before ice shot off from his staff and destroyed the boot "Two down, two to go!"

"Three!" shouted Naruto "We need to kill its body as well!"

"Hey Kid! You deal with the body and we'll get the last arm and boot!" Kotetsu shouted as he blocked a boots stomp.

"Fine!" Naruto jumped over an arms swipe and he then ran at the boy that tried to move away "Don't run away...Or float away, I guess" he added when he saw it with no feet. Naruto shook his head before jumping at it and made a five-move combo that knocked the body away. As the body was thrown away, Naruto looked to the rest of the Armour's limbs. He noticed that the arm and boot were no more and that the two guys were now running in his direction "I doubt that this thing can take anymore hits" said Naruto when they got close enough.

"Then let's end this!" shouted Kotetsu.

Naruto, Izumo, and Kotetsu then all ran at the Armor. Izumo jumped onto Kotetsu's shield, that he aimed directly above him, and jumped far into the air. He then aimed the bottom of his staff and slashed downward, making the armor take heavy damage. Kotetsu then ran at it and hit it with his shield with all his strength, making it fly up a few meters. Naruto then ran as fast as he could and jumped at it. He spun around and stabbed the armor in the middle of its crest.

Everyone stopped when they saw the armor begin to shake violently. Then the Armour's head fell and a bright light came from inside the body. Naruto watched in amazement as a heart floated away before the Armor disappeared in a bright light.

* * *

-A few minutes later-

"So you guys are Izumo and Kotetsu!" shouted Naruto with a smile "And you've both been looking for me?"

"They, too, have been looking for the KeyBlade Wielder," said Ash as he and Misty walked up to them.

Kotetsu then had a thought "Hey, Naruto, why don't you join us? We can go to other worlds on our vessel"

Naruto looked thoughtful and whispered "I wonder if I could find Sasuke and Kairi"

"We can help you find them," said Izumo.

Kotetsu leaned over and whispered, "Are you sure?"

"Might as well" said Izumo as he shrugged "But we need him to come with us to find the King"

Misty went up to Naruto "You should go"

Ash nodded from behind as Pikachu hopped onto Naruto's shoulders "Especially if you want to find your friends"

Naruto stayed silent before smiling "Ok, why not? I'll go with you guys" He then had an idea "Why don't we re introduce our selves. I don't think that you guy's landing on me was a good way" he clarified when he saw the confused looks.

"Ok" said Izumo "My name is Izumo Kamizuki"

"And I'm Kotetsu Hagane"

Naruto smiled as he shook their hands "The name's Naruto Uzumaki" he said with a smile as his eyes closed. Just as they closed he never saw the Izumo and Kotetsu widen theirs before narrowing.

* * *

In another world, eight figures surrounded a table but the entire room was covered in darkness "That little squirt took down that Heartless! Who would have thought?" said one of the figures.

"Such is the power of the KeyBlade. The child's strength is not his own"

"Why don't we turn him into a Heartless? That will settle things quickly enough!"

"And the brat's friends are the King's lackeys!"

"The KeyBlade has chosen him," said a voice that silenced everyone "Will it be he who conquers the darkness? Or will the darkness swallow him? Either way he will be useful to my plans"

* * *

-Back with Naruto-

"So this is called the Kingdom Key," said Naruto as he gazed at his KeyBlade.

"Yep" said Izumo with a nod "There are hundreds of other KeyBlades out there and you are bound to find a lot more"

Nurse Joy then spoke up "Naruto, if you are going to travel then I suggest you change out of that hideous jump suit. I mean orange isn't very good for clothing"

"Hey!" shouted Naruto "Don't mock the orange!"

"You'd better prepare as well. The Heartless may have spread farther than we thought," advised Ash.

"Try the shop up there. They have some pretty good stuff," said Misty with a nod.

"Yeah, Brock said that he'll charge you nothing for it because you're a friend" continued Ash.

Izumo then said "Kotetsu and I will wait for you on the ship. Just go through the city gates and we can get you"

"Cool" said Naruto with a smile.

"Now go get some new clothes," said Kotetsu.

"We'll go with him," said Misty with Nurse Joy nodding "You will need help picking out clothes"

"Thanks" said Naruto before the three went into the 'Accessory Shop' Brock greeted them and Misty went to speak with him as Naruto looked around. It didn't take long for him to find something. He quickly went to the changing rooms and came out a minute later getting nods of approval from everyone else. He was wearing a black hoodie, with silver pauldron-like additions to his sleeves and white lining. His undershirt is a navy blue with a red patch in the center. His pants are black on the outside, and a navy blue on the inside, lined with silver-white edging. Yellow straps criss-cross around his pants, held together with a black belt. The pants feature red pockets with a black cross over them. His gloves are coloured black on the outside and white on the inside with a yellow line running around them. He also wears black-yellow trainers with silver soles, a zipper running across the top, and black straps holding them together with buckles here and there.

"Nice" said Misty with a thumbs up. Brock and Nurse Joy just nodded with smiles.

Naruto chuckled "Thanks"

They left and then they all walked to the gates. Each said goodbye and gave advise before Naruto stepped through the gate and found himself in front of Izumo and Kotetsu "Wow. New clothing suits you," said Izumo with a grin.

"Much better" said Kotetsu. He turned and said, "Welcome to our Gummi Ship"

Naruto stood in awe as a ship fazed into view. He had never seen anything like it before in his life. They all stepped inside and the ship took off towards another world "This is awesome!" shouted Naruto as he looked out the window.

"Naruto" said Izumo gaining the blonds attention "Because you are joining us, we would like to give you a gift"

"A gift?" repeated Naruto.

"Yep" Izumo then lead Naruto into another room on the ship "This is the Training Room and it is here that we will be training you on how to use the KeyBlade effectively. I will be teaching you magic, it is similar to Jutsu but with no hand signs. The first thing you are going to learn is Fire" He demonstrated by aiming his staff at a training dummy. A fireball then shot off and flew into a dummy, setting it aflame. The fire died down eventually but did leave some damage "Just concentrate and fire"

Naruto nodded before summoning his Kingdom Key and aimed it. At first nothing happened and it was the same for a half hour. Finally, when Naruto was going to shout in frustration, smoke appeared from the swords tip. Naruto grinned, knowing that he was a lot closer to using the magic attack. Another half hour went by and Naruto was able to fire a small fireball, about the size of a tennis ball.

"That's good," said Izumo "Just practice some more and you will get the hang of it"

"My turn" said Kotetsu as he stood up. Izumo nodded before going back to the front of the ship, to see how they were doing "Now then, as Izumo said, he shall be teaching you magic. I shall be teaching you skills. Think of it as Kenjutsu techniques and some hand-to-hand combat. I shall also be teaching you defensive manoeuvres in case you are in trouble and have no way to defend yourself" Naruto nodded "What you will be learning is Dodge Roll and it is self explanatory" Suddenly, Kotetsu pulled out a few kunai and shuriken. He then threw them at Naruto without warning.

Naruto widened his eyes before rolling to the left upon instinct "What the hell are you doing?!" shouted Naruto with a tick mark on his head.

Kotetsu nodded "When I threw those at you, you instinctively used Dodge Roll. Very good but we still have a long way to go before you can do it when you sense something thrown at you"

"...This is going to hurt, isn't it?" Kotetsu answered with a grin as he held more kunai's.

* * *

-An hour later-

Izumo chuckled when he saw Naruto walk in, looking tired and sore. Kotetsu had to chuckle as he caused Naruto's pain "Have fun training?" asked Izumo.

Naruto glared at the Royal Magician "I hate you" he then glared at Kotetsu "You as well"

"Good, that means your being trained properly," said Izumo with a nod.

Naruto sighed as he sat down "So what world are we going to?"

Kotetsu looked at a screen and said, "Well, the Heartless has messed up the bridge between worlds so, unfortunately, we can only go to two"

"Ok, what are they?" asked Izumo.

Kotetsu pressed a button and the names of both worlds appeared on a larger screen "They are; 'Land of Fiore' and 'the Soul Society' Which one should we go to first?"

Naruto looked at both and said, "Land of Fiore sounds interesting, lets go there"

"Ok then" said Izumo as he hit a button. The ship then moved and flew towards the world.

"Do we know anything about this world?" asked Naruto.

"Actually, the King went to most worlds and spoke to certain people. This was in case the Heartless attacked and the person knew what to do. It says here that we have to go to a guild called Fairy Tail and talk to Master Makarov" explained Izumo.

"The guy sounds strong," commented Naruto.

"He is, that is why the King chose him. Anyway the world is filled with people that can use magic, a different type to what we use. These people are called Mages and are very powerful"

"Anything else we should know?" asked Kotetsu.

"No" answered Izumo "I guess we'll just have to talk to the Master and see what we can do"

Everyone nodded and waited until they would arrive to the world to start their adventure together.

* * *

**I know the chapter is short but don't worry. I will be working on them to make them a lot longer so please don't comment. Hopefully near 10,000 words or more. Also, I will not be typing Naruto's training over and over each time they are on the ship, so just expect him to be stronger each chapter.**

**Poll Results:  
Fairy Tail-24  
Bleach-17**

**Anyway, thank you for reading and please review.**


End file.
